


Brothers help sisters too

by Slashaddict96



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Big Brothers, Body Hair, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Menstruation, Mentions of underage kissing, Puberty, Sex Talk, Sexual Confusion, Shaving, Sibling Bonding, mentions of lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Marion and Howard are on a couple's vacation meaning Richie had to stay with his sister an unprepared Richie winds up having to answer some questions never discussed before





	Brothers help sisters too

_Richie had been in a hurry since he and Fonzie were going on a date well not really they had to have their date at the Cunningham house on the couch and Joanie had been in the bathroom for quite a while now Richie kept knocking on the door but she wouldn't listen_

Come on Joanie Fonzie will be here at any moment I need to fix my hair! Shouts Richie 

I can't come out Richie I need mom Says, Joanie 

Joanie you know mom and dad are on vacation 

So go get her says Joanie in a demanding tone

They are on a cruise Joanie I can't do that 

_suddenly Richie heard muffled cries which now concerned him_

Joanie? Says Richie slightly opening the bathroom door 

Joanie, why are you hunched over the sink? Asks Richie 

I did something wrong i-i tried to do it right but it didn't says Joanie crying 

What is it? asks Richie in a concerned tone 

_Joanie then raised up showing her face which was covered in cuts from a razor_

_Richie gasped as he hurried and grabbed a wash towel placing it to his sister's cuts_

Joanie, what were you thinking? You could have cut yourself wrong and bled too much says Richie historical 

I'm sorry Richie I just thought since Dad did it all the time with no problem I could do it too says Joanie almost childlike 

Look I know mom's away but that doesn't mean you can't come to me if you're having a problem even if it's a body problem I'll help you with it I'm not gonna make fun of you or yell at you says Richie in a calming tone

_Joanie did have some questions about her body but she felt too embarrassed to talk to anyone let alone her older brother_

well when I was at school yesterday I found some blood in my underwear and the other girls made fun of me cause I didn't know what was going on Jenny told me that I had started my-my period says Joanie looking away from Richie 

_richie felt so bad that Joanie had to endure embarrassment from her classmates all because their mother failed to explain the changes her body would be going through not that she was older not that it was her fault her mom failed to do the same when she was Joanie's age_

_Richie knew that Fonzie gave spike and Chachi the talk with no problem or embarrassment maybe he could do the same for Joanie Richie wasn't well experienced with women he's dated a few girls before Fonzie but doesn't know a lot about their bodies he's going to try though for his sister's sake_

okay um Joanie come to your room with me since mom isn't here I'm gonna try and talk to you about you know your body and what you're going to experience now that you're older 

_joanie felt slightly confused but followed Richie to her room_

okay so says Richie letting out a sigh when girls get older their bodies begin to develop more womanly and during that they produce eggs which help the period process says, Richie 

I already know about periods and all that Richie I just want to know why does it happen says Joanie cutting Richie off why don't boys get them too? 

Well some do if they happen to be transgender says Richie and it's just as painful 

Hmm I didn't know that says, Joanie 

Well schools don't like to teach about that stuff they would rather teach you how to put a condom on a banana says, Richie, laughing 

Jenny's mom told her that sex was disgusting and wrong including between homosexuals says, Joanie 

_Richie felt his blood boil at that point he hated nothing more than a homophobe and he didn't hate anyone_

well her mom is wrong sex is fine between any couple straight or gay says, Richie 

Richie can I tell you something without getting mad? Says Joanie looking at the ground

Sure what is it? Asked Richie 

Me and Jenny have been kissing and s-stuff we were in her room she told me she found this magazine and two women were kissing and it showed them doing other stuff stuff we never knew you could do and I've been having thoughts 

_soon enough Joanie burst into tears Richie saw the pain and confusion his thirteen almost fourteen-year-old sister was going through this same thing was happening to Richie at this age except no one was there for him_

_He didn't say anything just reached over to embrace his sister_

it's okay Joanie there's nothing wrong with you having these thoughts it's just your hormones says Richie letting his sister go

I don't wanna be a freak for having these thoughts about girls says, Joanie 

You're not a freak all teenagers think about sex you've met potsie and Ralph right? Says Richie jokingly 

Yeah but it's considered normal when they do it what other girl do you know has thought about another girl that way? Asked Joanie

They exist they just don't talk about it with their parents cause they are scared that they'll get punished or worse but that's not gonna happen to you kiddo i won't let it says, Richie 

_Joanie couldn't help but smile she never knew her brother had so much information about this stuff_

That's why i was trying to shave the hair was irritating Jenny's face says, Joanie

Well, how about this tomorrow I'll teach you how to? Says Richie 

Really you would do that? 

Of course, you're my sister I'd do anything for you says, Richie 

Thanks Rich says Joanie smiling As the two hugged again 

 

**the end**


End file.
